The Wright Brothers
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Vincent Wright was never meant to be a Wright. Treated as an outcast and meant to never be apart of the family even by his biological brothers. He was never forgotten about, however, and maybe it's time for a change. Only rated for frequent cursing and mentions of murder. Warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Wright was never raised by his biological parents, never raised by one family through his childhood either. He was the one unwanted, given away to never belong to the name of Wright.

Even with the murder of five children baring down his neck, the experiments of William evident, he went back at twenty years old to discover three strapping young boys, his brothers by blood, were raised by those who sent him away without a second thought.

As the three grew up, the purple man visited occasionally through the years to offer support if it was ever needed. The younger brothers were raised with the idea Vincent never should've been family, a simple outsider to tease and insult to no end.

Now with the night guard's, the Wright family was left to live out their lives without him, all three with families of their own and only vaguely remembering the purple man who visited them. He hadn't left their minds completely, however, and one night the three agree to see what their strange and elusive brother has been up to.

This is where our story begins...

 _Please take note Vincent has been experimented on and given 'upgrades', including but not limited to enhanced strength, purple skin color, enhanced hearing, night vision, etc._

* * *

 **NOT** **SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"ATTACK!"

Jeremy squeaks in fear as three other people seem to appear out of _no where_ , all of them dog piling onto Vincent as the purple man disappears from view.

His fear only rises when his friend doesn't immediately shove the attackers away with his inhuman strength.

"V-V-Vincent!"

The former murderer nearly throws the three men aside at Jeremy's cry, unable to help himself with how scared the young adult sounded. But he couldn't possibly reveal the 'upgrades' Will gave him to the three currently snickering like idiots. Not when they already have his skin color to make fun of.

"Jeremy, I'm fine. I suggest you run and save yourself, though."

"Come on, Vinny! We're just having a bit of fun!"

The young adult watches as who seems to be the eldest finally breaks away from the heap, grinning like a madman as he looks down at the guard.

"Damn! He wasn't kidding when he said you look just like a squeaky toy!"

Jeremy can't help but back away at the tone given, almost whimpering as he attempts to keep a far enough distance away.

"I d-do n-n-n-not."

"And he does stutter!" The seemingly second oldest finally frees Vincent as well, standing up to tower over the guard as well, even more so than the one who dubbed him 'squeaky toy'.

"And you thought I was lying?" the purple man demands, eyes locking onto his friend as soon as the last person finally frees him, breathing in relief at seeing not only Jeremy completely safe but visible as well.

Small blessings.

"Sorry, kid. Didn't mean to scare you," the youngest grins. "We just wanted to say hi to our brother after avoiding us like the plague!"

"Can you blame me?" Vincent growls, smacking the hand attempting to ruffle his hair away. A smirk appears when the youngest waves the whacked appendage in pain, a glare aimed toward him.

It disappears when the eldest wraps him into a head lock and ruffles his hair with ease.

"Yeah, we blame you. Call more than once in a blue moon!"

"Or at least tell us you haven't been experimented on!"

That's when Jeremy finally breaks out of his fearful trance at the unknowing reminder that Vincent was experimented on, forcing himself to meeting the three gazes as he raises a hand politely.

"Uh, b-b-b-brothers?"

The four immediately stare down at him, the guard barely able to stay standing at the three mischievous grins given and one murderous glare.

The murderous glare, Jeremy was completely fine with. It was the three expressions only someone with the creativity of Eggs and the cruelty of David mixed into one that made his knees begin to buckle.

"Purple never told you?" the youngest questions, automatically earning Jeremy the title of his favorite. It was obvious he was to be stayed far away from, but the man seemed nice enough. A lot more than his apparent brothers at least.

"After his ass got sent off to God knows where, Mom and Dad had us three," the second to eldest explains.

"I was first. Named Elliot because it's _way_ better than _Vincent_ ," the eldest states, still holding Vincent captive as the former murderer continues to ever so gently shove at the arm.

"Keep telling yourself that, El."

The purple man is only earned another hair ruffle for the trouble, the second brother laughing.

"I came not even nine full months after. The name's Emit."

"Looks like your parents didn't have any more original ideas." A growl is emitted as the taller man flicks Vincent's forehead, the youngest rolling his eyes at their antics.

"He did _not_ come after only eight months," he states, ruffling the captive man's hair with a smirk. "Because _I_ came after only eight months. Fucking hated Emit, so they had me to replace him and named me Evan."

Jeremy can only nod, not at all enjoying the fact the three were so comfortable with inflicting pain on their eldest brother, both physically and mentally.

Did they really have to say 'replace'? And call Vincent 'Purple' while making fun of the fact he was _given away_?

Being experimented on by William seemed a _lot_ better than listening to these three. And knowing the purple man, Vincent did as well.

"Okay, fun's over."

Elliot stares as the oldest yet shortest of their family easily escapes his headlock, glaring down at the man who simply scowls right back.

"You humiliated and scared Jeremy. Get some stupid ass soda as a celebration and leave me alone," the former murderer growls.

"Sorry, Vinny. No can do," Evan grins, if a bit smugly.

"You said you had _so_ many friends," Emit agrees, stepping forward.

Vincent immediately grabs Jeremy, pulling the young adult back before freezing as the other two quickly flank the sides.

 _Shit._

"And we want to make sure our bwig bwover is playing nice," Elliot smiles, placing a hand on the purple man's shoulder. "Come now, Purple. We wouldn't want Jeremy getting hurt on accident, now would we?"

The glare only hardens, hand holding the stuttering guard's arm reassuringly as his begins to shake.

Vincent _really_ didn't want to do this.

Years of constantly visiting, simply wanting to see how the people who were never abandoned the very people who despised him at first glance were growing up. He only wanted to see them occasionally, help them if they needed.

He never wanted them being raised to think he was a charity case and someone with a disease that turned him purple. Yet here they are.

"Come on, Vinny. Too scared?" Emit sneers, growling when a hand is simply waved at him.

"Fine. Let's go meet the others. And as long as you don't touch Jeremy, you can do whatever the hell you want to the others."

As the three quickly begin to follow, Jeremy simply sticks by Vincent's side, not commenting on the deal made.

He knew exactly what the former murderer was thinking. And while he always tried to keep away from violence, he really didn't care, even though Mike was going to rip them apart the second they so much as _looked_ at someone wrong.

Because as much as he wished it wasn't true, the three deserved exactly what was coming for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Hey, Vincent!"

The purple man in question freezes in his tracks, a look of disbelief conquering in his tracks. Not even the direct command from Will could make him move a single inch.

"Elliot. Emit. Evan. Leave. That is your only warning."

The brothers hesitate at the tone being used, gazes exchanging before the second eldest Wright finally moves forward, a gentle hand.

"Hey, Vincent, we're not trying to cause any trouble," Elliot begins.

"Mike kinda set us straight," Evan murmurs sheepishly, looking down at the sidewalk as Emit smiles.

"We really did just want to visit you. And since you never go outside during the day time, and you told us you knew Old Main pretty well, we knew we could catch you."

"We just wanted to see how you were doing. Since you never visit us anymore," the second tallest brother finishes, removing his hand to fix his gelled hair.

"Your parents don't want me near the house anymore," is all that's said.

Vincent winces at his words, unable to understand what exactly he was feeling.

One thing he knew for sure, though, was how goddamn joyful he was. His younger brothers, ones of blood and not adoption, actually _wanting_ his company. After years of trying to chase him away, teasing him on end, calling him Purple every second they could.

Rubbing in the fact he was the only one not wanted inside their family.

...but they can't see where he's going. Can't see _what_ he is. As much as he wanted their love and affection, something he's worked so hard to obtain, he can't let Will get his hands on them.

Never.

"You kept the last name," Evan smiles, moving forward to ruffle the eldest brother's hair and effectively making the ponytail become messy as fuck. "They're your parents too."

"The real reason we came was to invite you over."

The former murderer tenses up at that. A moment goes by before he looks up at the three grinning like madmen, almost too afraid to ask what was obviously on his mind.

"You mean-?"

"What else would we mean. These two idiots have met my wife. About time you did too," Emit states proudly, chin held high at what he was saying.

As if he thought of Vincent as family. After so many years of treating him as an outsider.

"My kids won't shut up about never meeting 'Uncle Purple'," Elliot adds. His smile turns to a wince when he realizes the nickname would be forever ingrained into the two little heads he adores to the end of the earth. But they can work on that. "They want nothing more than to see you after so long."

"My little girl isn't any different," Evan agrees, almost excited over what was being said.

"Come on, Vinny. You've already shared Jeremy with us, and tell the kid again we really do feel bad for calling him a squeaky toy, but we'd love to have you over."

"You're not lying?" the purple man can't help but question, a look of awe and longing searching the three standing before him.

There were only nods from each, hands held out to show there were no forms of double-crossing.

 _They don't see me as a freak. Someone to scorn and burn at the stake._

They want to share their lives, something I've only dreamed of having.

They feel bad for what they did.

They want to make it up.

But after everything I've done...

"Thank you. I can't...thank you," Vincent begins, pure joy the only thing broadcasted onto the three standing before him.

"But-"

"Hey, you were obviously going somewhere," Elliot interrupts, smiling gently at the shorter man suddenly turning sorrowful. "We just wanted to tell you you're welcome to stop by at any time."

"No need to rush. Did sorta pin this on you suddenly," Emit nods.

"Think about it?" Evan questions.

There isn't a response at first, only silence. But neither one felt a pain of hurt inside them.

Because they all knew Vincent would accept the invention in the end.

"Think about it," the former murderer accepts, nodding once before winking. "Might stop by at midnight tomorrow. You never really know."

"Scott's told us plenty," Emit grins, ruffling the purple hair fondly before waving a hand. "Have fun doing whatever the hell you do, Vinny! Hope the boss isn't working you too hard!"

"See ya, Vincent!"

"Don't disappear," Elliot teases before following after his brothers.

Vincent stands alone once more, unable to look away from where the three people who really mattered in this world disappeared into the shadows. And as time passes his determination to protect them fades, allowing the command for the night to finally drag him back into William's Top Secret Bunker.

He wanted to follow them. To meet their families. To be a part of their lives instead of the overprotective brother who randomly appeared and disappeared from existence. To finally have something he's only watched Jeremy, Fritz, and David have.

But William. Mike. His past. His present. His future.

 _How am I going to tell them?_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Where is he going?"

"I don't know but I'm finding out."

"The asshole can't just decline our offer like that!"

Elliot, Emit, and Evan nod once, confirming the plan as they watch their eldest, and admittedly strangest brother, walk to quote unquote 'work'.

A week had passed since they officially invited the man into the family. And considering how much effort it took for them to ignore years of thinking their brother was some kind of freak pretending to be related to them, along with the fact it seemed Vincent would start crying at what was being said, they felt as if something weird was going on with their eldest sibling.

...weirder than usual. They'll just say it's weird even for _Vincent_.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Emit?"

Elliot looks up from his phone apparently getting no cellular data, raising an eyebrow at the panicked expression on the younger Wright's face.

"Em?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's-!"

Evan yells, jerking back when his yell is muffled by a firm hand. His fear only grows when a steel grip keeps him from moving so much as an inch, frantically trying to escape the unknown person holding him.

"You'll wake the entire goddamn city if you scream like that."

Vincent glares lightly toward Emit and Elliot watching him in awe, sighing as Evan's struggles die off immediately before freeing the man.

"Now tell what the hell you were thinking following me!"

"What's wrong with us following!" Emit exclaims, a bit confused by what made the purple man so pissed off. "You're just a night guard! Even Scott's told us _some things_ about where he works and what he does, and his job is supposedly more secretive than yours!"

"And while he tells us things, _you_ do not," Elliot growls.

"He has a point."

"Shut up, Em."

"Vincent." The purple man growls lowly before looking into the second eldest's eyes, wilting at the pleading gaze currently being given. "Please. We need to know. Especially when-"

"You're putting yourself at risk by simply being around me."

Evan watches as their sibling sighs, a hand reaching for his belt almost absently. Another moment passes before another sigh followed by a nod.

"I will tell you everything. And I won't blame you if you hate me," Vincent begins, blinking away tears flooding his eyes.

 _Do this, and they will never want to see you again._

Never want their families near you.

Never want anyone near you for that matter.

You'll be a freak. More than that.

...and I deserve it, too.

"But you have to blindfold yourselves."

Tears escape the former murderer's eyes when the three immediately nod, Elliot holding a hand out expectantly.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Evan can't help but question. Don't get him wrong, he cared about Vincent. Even when they honest to God nearly killed him to death with the endless teasing over a birth defect and getting sent away by his own family, the purple man made sure they were taken care of, supplied for.

Actually, he wouldn't have met his beautiful wife and had such a wonderful daughter without his brother's help.

But Vincent having blindfolds ready? Never telling them exactly what he did for a living? Seemingly randomly visiting William's 'office' sporadically throughout the week?

"No."

Emit watches their eldest sibling after he stated this wasn't going to be safe. The very person they were trusting their lives to had no idea if this was safe.

And yet not even a second later all three were blind to the world around them.

"I'm sorry."

William growls when the door finally opens, fists clenched as he storms over to yell at Vincent for being late.

One, HOW THE FUCK WAS HE LATE! Two, SERIOUSLY HOW THE FUCK BECAUSE THAT WAS A GODDAMN COMMAND HE GAVE!

"Vincent! You better have a damn good reason why-!"

The purple man only nods as he removes Elliot's, Emit's, and Evan's blindfolds as soon as the door was closed, offering a grateful look before obediently standing beside William like the loyal companion he was.

"Sir, please meet, Elliot, Emit, and Evan Wright. The three related to me by blood, my standing as the eldest sibling."

Elliot can only stare at Vincent standing before them. When their brother only looks away, the man turns to the richest person alive watching them with interest.

"We would like some answers, sir," Emit begins.

"About Vincent."

"Correct."

William hums at that, a cruel smile etching itself onto his face once he realizes what exactly was going on.

And call him what you will, but he was more than happy to allow three very _qualified_ candidates go home after this interaction. And that was because of the rare, possibly never to occur again in an entire lifetime, to actually hurt Vincent.

"How I've been _waiting_ for this day. Why don't you follow me? And unlike your brother, you have no fear of being experimented on.

"...yet."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

 _I don't want to answer it._

 _I don't want it to be him pleading for forgiveness._

 _I don't want it to be someone telling me he's dead, either._

 _I just want all of it to-_

"Hello!"

"WAIT! DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR!"

Elliot winces as his loving wife jumps at his scream, though his terror of the door being opened didn't fade.

 _Oh God. It's him. He's here. The murderer. The freak. The experiment. I can't take this. He's going to kill me. Kill my family. I can't. I can't. I..._

 _Don't see him._

The tall man has to shake his head in order to confirm he was indeed seeing clearly. Because the man standing on the porch with a smile even after the rude scream wasn't Vincent. He wasn't even purple.

"Eggs?"

"Hey, Stupid. Already saw Stupider and Stupidest, so I thought I'd come and see you," the mechanic grins, though scowling slightly.

"Oh."

"Promise you won't cause too much trouble?" Becka winks as she turns away to clearly move somewhere else and give the two a moment, earning a smirk in return.

"But why would I even visit anyone in the first place?" The blonde guard then turns back to Elliot, offering a sympathetic gaze toward the man. "I'm not here for him. I'm kinda here for you."

"Keep standing out there and you'll be the new Stupid."

"Doubt it," Eggs snorts, though quickly accepts the invitation to come inside. Becka nods politely before shutting the door carefully behind the man her husband apparently knew. She blows a kiss as she disappears, clearly understanding there was something they needed to talk about.

Alone.

"Come on, kiddos! You need to head to the playground for some fresh air!"

"Please tell me you didn't tell him you had kids," Eggs breathes, staring after the little boy and girl racing out the door.

They looked just like their mother and father. They looked healthy, bright, something everyone wanted. Something everyone would be proud of. Something Vincent would want to share with his younger brother.

"I did," Elliot admits, immediately glaring back at the shorter man. "He wasn't a fucking murderer when I told him!"

"He's not a murderer! Twenty plus years ago, a few in between when William needed a hitman, but for three years no one has died by his hands!" Eggs snaps back. He quickly takes a deep breath, hand waving to attempt at showing he wasn't trying to attack the man.

Even though he really, _really_ wanted to strangle that perfect neck to his perfect teeth would make a wonderful _pop!_ ing sound when he slams one of the heads to the originals on his perfect head.

"You should know I live with the guy."

Elliot can't help but stare at the information given, scanning Eggs for any sign of the man lying before dragging his fingers through his hair.

"I need a drink."

The mechanic can't help but grin wickedly at that, following Vincent's sibling as the man pours himself a shot of pure Vodka. A respectful nod when there isn't even a wince at the taste before the Wright nods.

"Continue."

"He's still Vincent."

A laugh escapes Elliot as he slumps into a chair in his kitchen, kicking one out for the blonde guard to sit it.

"He still loves stuffed animals. He still pisses the hell out of Mike. He still helps me piss the hell out of Mike. He cooks me breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He never messes with my things. He makes me his own personal teddy bear when we sleep." The guard smirks fondly before giving the man across him a pointed look. "He still adores the shit out of kids."

"Murdered five."

"Got experimented on."

"Touché," Elliot growls, looking away as the words said hammer away at his mind.

He couldn't let go of the fact Vincent was purple because of what William had done to him. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, that fact was really what affected him. Even more so than his older brother being a _former_ child murderer. Of course it still hit too close to home, but being _experimented on_?

Getting electrocuted. Unable to control your own body. Super strength. Super hearing. Super Speed. Getting stabbed. Getting attacked by new animatronics. Unknown chemicals being injected into him. His torturer enjoying it.

...Vincent thinking it was the only way to be loved.

Eggs only watches patiently as the man he still hated with a burning passion moles over everything. And to be honest, it was a lot to take in.

He meant come on. Cook the best damn pancakes _ever_? That's too much to handle!

"How is he?"

Elliot sighs as the blonde looks at him in surprise at the question. Because between the two of them, they knew Vincent himself was the last thing on any of the Wright's minds.

 _I am such a terrible brother._

"He's sleeping right now," Eggs begins, shrugging before giving another look. "Like I said, I'm a teddy bear to him. So to keep him from snuggling with me every fucking night meant you screwed up big time."

"Come again?"

"Nightmares."

Even with the vague answer Elliot understood. Because his children all had nightmares from time to time, and everyone knew the best way to get rid of them was to climb into your parent's bed and-

"Son's of bitches."

"Hmm?"

There's no answer as the world seems to crumble around the second eldest son of the two most despicable people he will _ever_ meet. No wonder Vincent murdered those five kids.

It was a wonder he didn't just slaughter every goddamn person on this earth.

"He misses you guys."

Elliot glances up at those calculating blue eyes, a bit surprised to find the sorrow filling them. Because at first glance, all of the night guards were only coworkers. A few would be considered friends, roommates in this case, but they didn't seem _that_ -

"Hard to imagine when he has your little family."

Eggs laughs at that, though it was clearly out of fondness. "David still hates his guts, but he's hated less than Mike so that's always good."

"Do you think you can make him stop by?"

The laughter dies out, a glare displayed as Elliot shies away from it. The mechanic growls once at the reaction before looking toward the kitchen's opening to the front door.

"Why would he come here after all the pain he's caused you?"

 _All the pain he's caused me. Not him, me._

"Mind giving me your address?"

"Yep!"

Elliot becomes panicked when Eggs then stands up, casually walking to the door with the clear intent on leaving, springing from his own seat and respectfully stopping in front of the guard.

"Did you mean-?"

"No. I meant yep. Yep as in I _would_ mind giving you my address," Eggs interrupts, watching in amusement those eyes widening in fear.

"I need to fix this, Eggs."

"Duh."

The blonde carefully walks around the tall man to carefully open the door, stepping outside before smiling up at the Wright brother watching him with fading hope.

"You can't fix it your way, though. You have to fix it his way."

With that he left, leaving Elliot to smile at the closed door.

"He really is a jackass."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"You're sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope!"

Vincent pales at that, taking a step back before stiffening when a strong hand is placed on his shoulder, effectively halting his retreat.

Of course he can rip out of the strong grip without even thinking about it, thanks to the upgrade given by Will. But he appreciated Elliot's attempt to 'introduce' him to his family the man was so proud of. And he didn't think running away like a coward would get him any brownie points.

"I promise, Vinny. You'll be completely fine," the younger man grins, patting the shoulder before opening the door.

"I'M HOME!"

 _I'm back, Eggs!_

"DADDY!"

The purple man becomes absolutely mesmerized as the little girl and boy of his brother come sprinting down the entry way, both flinging themselves at the same time confidently into their father's strong arms.

"Did you miss me!"

"Maaaaaaybe," Elliot grins, nuzzling into his son's neck and earning a squeal in return.

"NO FAIR!"

 _No fair! I want my mommy and daddy back! I wanna go home! This isn't fair!_

"Yeah! Cause you're getting all the attention!"

"Well we better even out the score!"

"DADDY! STOP!"

 _Daddy! Please! Stop it! STOP IT! HELP-!_

"Vincent?"

The purple man leaps away from the voice interrupting his thoughts, fear coating his features at seeing a woman standing before him looking concerned.

"Sorry, uh, you must be Becka."

"And you much be the handsomer Wright. Makes sense why he never wanted to bring you over," she winks. A laugh escapes from the surprise written all over the lost brother's face, smiling at her husband turning to her with mock horror.

"Are you teasing him! Because that's supposed to be my job!"

"UNCLE VINCENT!"

The purple man screeches when the two being held by their father suddenly lunge at him, arms extended to hug the man they've only heard about.

Elliot almost lunges himself, scared he just killed Vincent out of fear of being killed, as well as scared something bad happened with the purple man. He didn't mean to, but he didn't know one's reaction when they stab a child to death...

"Hi, Uncle Vincent!" Bell exclaims, hugging the toppled man with a giant smile plastered across her face. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"We're gonna have so much fun! Playing games and watching movies!" Ethan agrees.

Once it's confirmed the plan of 'having fun' was set, the two finally lean back to admire their work of greeting their family member.

He was breathing, at least.

"Uncle Vincent?"

"Vincent?" Elliot begins, offering a hand for his older brother to grab onto.

"I'm, uh, embarrassed to say that scared me to death," the former murderer admits, a soft smile appearing as the two grin wickedly. "A lot different than how Caleb and Seth greet me, that's for sure."

"Are they your kids!" Bell questions, excitedly, watching as the tall man takes her father's help and finally stands up.

Vincent can't help but stiffen at the question and look up at Elliot for help once more, a bit at a loss of what to say.

He was lucky Elliot and Becka didn't find his reaction something to kick him out for. The mother wasn't the one he should necessarily worry about, considering his secret is safe from her at the moment, but that didn't mean she couldn't think he would possibly hurt her children.

Even so, he had no way of knowing how much they want their innocent kids knowing about his extremely fucked up life.

 _I should've asked Jeremy to come. Then ditch him to escape._

"Caleb's sort of like your kid. Won't you say so, Vinny?" Elliot grins, snickering at the seething glare given when the two immediately begin bouncing in place.

"You know Jeremy would fit that title better."

"Touché."

"He's a customer in the restaurant. He comes in every time I'm working," Vincent finally responds, smiling widely at the wide gazes being given.

"That's so cool!"

"Is he nice!"

"Is he our age!"

"What are the animatronics like!"

"Can we meet them!"

"CAN WE CAN WE!"

"You visited Freddy's yesterday," Becka scowls, growling when she's given innocent expressions.

"But Uncle Vincent get's to go _every_ day," Bell points out, laughing as Elliot quickly tickles her.

"That's because he's a good little girl who listens to her mother!"

"Am I a pretty girl, El?"

"Not even close."

Vincent grins as Ethan giggles at that, watching with curiosity as those bright green eyes light up.

He forgot how much he missed interacting with children. The way they thought and how many questions they can come up with. The games they design in a moment's notice. Even with a ten-year-old girl and an eight-year-old boy, they had wild imaginations.

Caleb still had one. Even with the nightmares threatening to kill him every night the boy could picture his death clearly. Seth and Tyler as well. Jeremy especially.

He should've remembered how crafting the boys tended to get, however. Just one more screw up for Vincent.

"Can we have a water-balloon war!"

"I'm okay with it," Elliot muses, turning to his wife with a questioning eyebrow. "What's your verdict?"

"I'm assuming you want Vincent to join?" Becka questions.

"Please, Uncle Vincent!" Bell pleads, giant puppy eyes almost as big as Jeremy's being aimed toward the purple man.

"If your parents-"

"COME ON!"

The former murderer has to allow himself to be pulled away by the two, a sheepish look shot toward his brother and sister in-law. A breath of relief is released when they simply smiling evilly back at him, Elliot mouthing a thank you for being such a great baby-sitter.

The asshole deserved the middle finger given.

"Come on, Uncle Vincent! Uncle Emit bought us a giant pack the last time he came over and taught us how to make them!"

"Sounds like Em," the man confirms, watching with interest as he's led into the lush backyard and to the side with a spout for a hose to go on. He can't help but smirk at seeing a bright purple object screwed over the opening, clearly from the pack of water balloons to make filling them easier.

"Imma go fill some in the sink inside!" Ethan announces, grabbing a handful of balloons to help shorten the length of time needed to fill all of them.

But just before he races off, the boy hugs Vincent, snuggling into the embrace as the action is quickly returned.

"Thank you, Uncle Vincent."

"Thank _you_."

Bell pouts as her brother races away after being freed, earning a surprised expression from the purple man spotting said pout.

"And I have upset the princess!" Vincent exclaims, smirking when a small smile leaks out. "What can I ever do to make it up to her!"

"A hug!"

"I think this is impossible," the man states, turning away with arms crossed and chin held high. There's an indignant yell before arms surround him in a half hug clearly needed to be completed.

"Come here!"

Elliot smiles as Vincent sweeps Bell into a proper hug, spinning her in circles before holding his daughter close with a gentle squeeze.

"They love him."

"Knew they would."

Becka nods, an arm wrapped around her husband's waist as she watches Bell gently set down before instructed to lay out the balloons so they can easily be grabbed quickly. They watch as ten are then made in under ten seconds, even the stream of water seemingly speeding up with how quick and efficient the process of making them was.

"Why did you never invite him before?"

"Bullshit between us. Call me an idiot but we made fun of his purple skin."

Elliot winces at the punch given to his arm, though not daring to rub at it as he feels the anger toward him rolling off his wife in waves.

"I'd call you more than an idiot, Elliot."

"We just didn't know what to think of him," he admits, slumping as Vincent bursts out laughing when Bell attempts to make a few balloons as fast as he was, the little girl getting soaked as he quickly helps her.

"He sort of appeared and disappeared. And even when we moved out, he still managed to know when our family get togethers were so he never missed us. Then, Mom and Dad said no more."

Becka rubs at her husband's arm lovingly before sighing.

"I don't blame you. But he's talented. A lot more than he seems," she muses, earning a chuckle from the man.

"You have no idea."

"Uncle Vincent! I bet I made- WOW!"

The purple man grins at seeing Ethan's awed expression from seeing their army of water balloons all ready to go. But looking at the boy's own stash in the amount of time that passed, it was quite a feat that was accomplished.

"So. Ready for battle?"

"Ready!" Bell exclaims, arms scooping as many balloons as possibly before darting away.

"We should be asking _you_ Uncle Vincent," Ethan grins, glancing down at his special balloon made before racing off to his station."

"Don't throw any yet!" Becka calls, dashing inside as Elliot laughs, following his wife though at a leisurely pace.

They wouldn't throw it at him. Only Emit really-

Vincent laughs as the taller man whirls around after a water balloon exploded on him, eyes wide as they lock onto him.

"VINCENT!"

"You know never to turn your back on me, Mikey," the purple man winks.

A moment passes of the two staring at each other before the former murderer pales, allowing the balloon he was tossing to explode on the ground after dropping it.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"

"Don't worry Vinny," Elliot smiles, truthfully unaffected by the incorrect name.

Mike wasn't someone to take lightly. There was clearly something burning inside him that needed to be checked. But with how the guard and Vincent interacted, almost like true brothers despite their past together...

He could only take being called Mikey as a huge compliment. It meant he was being a real brother again.

"Ready, Uncle Vincent!" Ethan calls, smirking as the man smiles after his father walking inside.

"GO!"

If he wanted to, Vincent would've easily won. But, with these being not only adorable kids wanting to have fun, but his niece and nephew, the purple man didn't really have a choice but to allow them to win.

...mostly.

"NO FAIR!"

"How!"

"You're barely wet!"

Vincent only grins before throwing yet another balloon at Bell, yelling in triumph when he soaks her once again.

That's when he's hit yet again. But instead of water like all the others, a substance stronger than water coats his entire uniform. A substance that wasn't clear. A substance that was pink.

 _Oh no._

Ethan yells, clearly joyful with his accomplishment.

"Take that, Uncle Vincent! You'll never-!"

The boy hesitates when there's no sound of laughter, no yell of surprise. There wasn't even a 'HEY!'. Actually, there wasn't even a _Vincent_ standing in the yard.

"DADDY! MOMMY! HURRY!"

Elliot winces when he's at the back door in seconds, fear evident when his two children dart into his open arms.

"What happened? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's Vincent!"

 _Please don't tell me he tried to-_

"He just disappeared!"


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Vincent!"

 _Give up already._

"Vincent!"

 _Your parents did._

"Purple!"

 _...really, El? Name calling?_

Vincent tenses when the sound of a door opening echoes around him, looking almost fearfully toward the noise as the tall figure of his younger brothers walks around the car sitting before him.

And while Elliot was expecting a lot of things, he admittedly did _not_ expect his older brother to go from purple, to _pink_.

" _Vincent_?"

"Sorry," is all that's murmured, the former murderer burying his face into his knees once more.

 _Three, two, one..._

"HOLY SHIT!" Elliot screams, almost immediately stumbling back as wave after wave of laughter escapes him. "YOU'RE _PINK_!"

He really didn't mean to. He _really_ didn't. Vincent has worked hard to earn a respect to not make fun of the odd situations he finds himself in at times. Especially with all the bullshit still conquering his life, the man didn't deserve this.

But, come on. He's fucking _pink_!

"I'm sorry, I really am," Elliot breathes, panting after laughing so hard.

 _Definitely telling the others._

"So, uh, sorry. Uh, why are you in here?"

"Thought it was pretty obvious."

The now pink man stiffens when his brother lowers himself to the ground next to him on the floor. He doesn't attempt to open his little ball, however. Right now he was pink inside a purple uniform. He didn't want to know how bad the giant pink stain on the front was.

 _Will's gonna kill me._

"I meant that we wouldn't mind it," Elliot explains, watching the still form with concern. "Becka would laugh as well, but she wouldn't try to send you away. I won't. Not to mention the kids would get a kick out this."

"You want you kids around this?"

 _Oh. OOOOOOh._

...well shit.

"That's why you're in the garage, hiding out in the corner?"

"You make me sound like a fucking five year old," Vincent growls, lifting his head to properly glare at his brother.

"Don't you get it? I'm nothing but an experiment, Elliot. I'm damned to be a curiosity, something that makes accidents happen by simply _existing_. Ask Mike. Ask Scott. Ask _all of them_. I made them fear for their _lives_ because of what I am, what Will wanted me to do. I can't force you into that. I'm sorry for ruining your life. Your family's life."

Silence falls over them as Elliot wilts at what was being said.

 _Nothing but an experiment._

Damned to be a curiosity.

What I am.

...I'm sorry for ruining your life.

"Vincent."

The pink man only hides his face once more, not wanting to hear the pitiful speech guaranteed to come. At least Scott had the decency to show him a little respect and not attempt to tell him everything will be 'okay'. They all knew it wouldn't be. Not with Vincent around to fuck it up.

And it was his own fault.

Elliot hesitates as his brother hides once more, unable to help his curiosity at seeing his hair pink as well. The thoughts are immediately shoved away as he huffs.

"You know, I turn pink too."

"Ha, fucking, _ha_."

"Come on give me _something_ ," the man pleads. _Begs._

Call him insane, because he really thinks he is, but he didn't want to lose Vincent. A former child murderer, super strength and unable to control his own body, along with a master with the knife and killing anyone he wants, and Elliot wants him in his house. With his _family_.

...but that's because Vincent already shared his. And Eggs had valid points concerning his roommate.

He was still the same. Nightmares and all.

"Vincent, they're worried about you."

That gains the punk man's attention, one eye peering up with suspicion. "Why?"

"I don't know if you forgot, but you sort of have super speed," Elliot grins, earning an unimpressed grunt in return. "Seriously, though. They're checking the rest of the house right now, trying to make sure you're okay if you stayed inside. And, me knowing you, I knew you wouldn't have left."

"I could've been planning to steal your car."

"And I know it would've happened _way_ before I found you. I probably wouldn't have even heard the garage open and close, along with the engine."

Vincent snickers at that, mind flickering to the greatest prank ever pulled. Eggs would've been proud of it. Emit would've been proud of it. Even _Elliot_ would've been proud of it.

It still didn't stop the fact he was _pink_.

"You don't want me around them, El."

"Wouldn't have told the others you were still here and asked if they looked for you if I didn't," the man responds, smirking when those shoulders slump in defeat. He then carefully stands up, offering a hand even with the face still hidden.

Vincent grumbles before finally extending a hand, grabbing his brother's before standing up without any help at all.

"Saw that."

"So you _wanted_ me to throw you to the ground?"

"WAIT, WAIT, WA-!"

The former murderer grins as he ever so carefully tosses his brother to the floor, laughing at the anger displayed as he attempts to get up, only to yell when he's stopped by a single foot on his chest.

"VINCENT!"

"Say Purple."

"NEVER!"

Elliot gasps when the air is suddenly forced from his lungs, unable to help the panic flooding him at realizing he was experiencing his brother's inhumane strength. Something given to him from an experiment gone _right_.

"PURPLE!"

"UNCLE VINCENT!"

The eldest brother jerks away as quick little footsteps immediately round the car, not stopping for a second before Bell and Ethan barrel into him for a giant hug.

Of course Elliot trips him right as they leap at him, allowing the surprise to make him fall to the ground beside his brother.

"You little-"

"Uncle Vincent! Are you okay! Did an evil wizard teleport you or something! Did a portal from another dimension swallow you whole!"

"...you're just like Jeremy," Vincent chuckles, ruffling Ethan's hair before hugging the two tightly. "Sorry for bailing. I, uh-"

"Turned into a pink monster," Elliot grins, wincing at the punch given.

A punch that didn't break his arm when a second ago that same strength was nearly breaking his ribs in half. Not to mention a punch made by a purple hand instead of a pink only _ten minutes ago_.

 _My life is seriously fucked up._

"That's so cool, Uncle Vincent!" Bell cries, hands gently pulling on the now pink ponytail with wonder. "Turn purple again!"

"Sort of can't," the man laughs, hesitating when Ethan looks away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vincent. I didn't mean to turn you pink," the boy murmurs. He screams when fingers suddenly begin tickling him, laughing as he attempts to squirm away.

"Just don't do it when Jeremy's around."

"Ok-k-k-k-k-STOP i-i-i-it!"

"Get him, Uncle Vincent!"

"And what makes you so sure you won't be tickled as well, missy?"

"NO!"

Elliot smiles as he stands up, allowing his brother to 'teach' his children a lesson. He couldn't help but sigh at how joyful the man was, clearly enjoying the laughter around him. Laughter _he_ caused.

"He's okay?" Becka asks, seemingly appearing by her husband's side as they watch the three roll around the garage.

"He's okay."

"I kind of like him pink."

Elliot laughs at that, pulling the love of his life into a hug before kissing her giggling mouth, eliciting 'ewws' from their children and a certain look from Vincent.

"No kisses for you, Vinny!"

"That's why I have Scotty!"


	7. Chapter 7

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Vincent!"

"...I think you just like saying Vincent."

Emit chuckles before beckoning the man inside, patiently waiting as his purple brother hesitantly walks into the small house. He then offers a supportive arm across the shoulders as they walk toward the kitchen.

"It really is nice to have you here, Vinny."

"Thanks for inviting me," the former murderer smiles, though it quickly morphs into a look of suspicion. "Did Elliot by any chance tell you-?"

"Yep. And I've got a nice surprise for you."

The brother laughs before ducking away from the seething glare, a hand reaching for his wife's shoulder before he hugs her as she cooks.

"Lisa, this is-"

"Hello, Vincent."

The purple man winces at the indifferent tone being used. He doesn't allow it to affect him, however, used to things like this. His landlord did it, his colleges that didn't include the night guards did it. He couldn't expect every member of his brother's families to be-

"Sorry for being a bit cold, but I can't respect someone who-"

Lisa freezes when she finally spots the eldest Wright brother, staring at the man before her.

She seriously thought her husband was lying. She assumed Vincent was a prankster and came up with the idea to tell everyone he was quote unquote 'purple'. Because never in a million years could someone have _purple_ as a _skin color_.

"I'm so sorry."

The former murderer looks up in surprise, only to gasp when he's suddenly hugged by the woman who wanted nothing to do with him a few seconds ago.

"I'm so sorry," Lisa repeats, eyes filled with regret as she looks up at the literal purple man standing before her. "I thought Emit was lying and that you were in on it, and-"

"No, it's okay," Vincent can't help but laugh, hands out placatingly as he attempts to ward her apologizes away.

"You thought I was lying!"

"You're you!"

"Okay, true, but why would I prank you about _that_!" Emit defends, earning a mouth opening and closing before a stubborn glare is given.

"Fine! Vincent, I really am sorry," she states, looking at the purple man smiling widely.

"Really, it's okay. I understand. I also understand you might need help with cooking?"

The man hesitates when there's no immediate answer, quickly taking a step back when it's obvious he might not be wanted near any food being made. Jeremy's father thought his 'purpleness' was contagious, maybe even possessing the ability to rub off of him like paint.

He understood. All too well. He hadn't meant to-

"Finally! Someone who actually wants to _help_!" Lisa exclaims, gently grabbing Vincent's arm and pulling him toward the stove. Emit follows curiously, a bit confused as to _why_ his brother offered to help.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife. He cooked meals on occasion if she asked him to. But between them, he did _not_ know how to do _anything_. And Lisa was one to try new things, always wanting to see what she can add to her bucket list.

Her husband had one as well. It was just more on the pranking side of things.

"You know how to cook, Vinny?"

"Will," is all that's said, earning a simple nod as they're placed in front of the counter.

"I was making lasagna, but if you-"

"From scratch work for you?"

"Yes please! _Finally_ one of you Wright's are useful!"

Emit grins wickedly at the smug look given to him by Vincent, stepping aside as his older brother quickly went to work making the noodles for their dish. It only got better and better when the purple man began using the flour.

"Hey, Em? Mind helping me out?"

"What's up?"

Vincent growls at the dough before him, a bit angry by how it wasn't cooperating.

"I need more flour, and your dumbass didn't fill the container when it was running low.

"Sure, Vinny!"

The former murderer hesitates at the tone given, recognizing it from years of being tormented by the anticipation of what was going to come next. And considering he asked for flour, and Elliot told the jackass about his apparent color changing skills...

 _Fuck me._

Not even a second later, a waterfall of pure white powder suddenly pours over him, coating each and every inch of the eldest brother.

"EMIT!"

The second oldest brother bursts out laughing, unable to help himself at seeing the pure white man standing before him. He was covered in the powder as well, Lisa glaring at him for having it getting onto her too, along with the entire room seeming to have flour floating in the air.

"That was-!"

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Vincent lunges at his dick of a brother, wrestling with the man before putting him in a head lock, a yelp from the sudden movement escaping his taller yet younger sibling.

"Say purple!"

"PURPLE, PURPLE, PURPLE!"

Emit gently shoves at the eldest Wright once he's freed, crossing his arms stubbornly at how quick his plan was foiled and turned into a revenge story.

"I win."

"Shut up."

"Help me!"

The two laugh at Lisa's plea, Emit throwing an extra bit of flour at Vincent as the now white man growls.

"I'll get you, Em. I'd watch your back if I were you."

"I am honestly, seriously, no joke, scared for what will happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Why am I always last?" Evan pouts, grinning at the smile given by Vincent.

"Hey, Ev. How have you been?"

"Work," the man huffs before opening the door further, clearly stating he wanted his brother to come inside.

The former murderer hesitates once more, eyeing the space before him before carefully stepping into the house exactly one size in between Elliot's and Emit's places. He watches as his youngest brother shuts the door, silently noting it too was left unlocked.

Just like with the others. As if they didn't want him to feel trapped, forced to stay with them.

"I can relate to that."

"More than you think," Evan smiles, beckoning the purple man further into his home.

"Now where did they-?"

"Over here, sweetheart!"

Vincent follows obediently behind his brother, the man clearly searching for where the voice originated from. As he walks he allows himself to look around, impressed by what he saw.

Of course the youngest became a dentist and earned the most money between them.

"Hi, Dad. How are you?" Lilly greets, smiling widely up at her father.

"I saw you literally five minutes ago," the man winks, earning an eye roll as his wife tugs gently on her daughter's hair.

"I think the person you should really be asking is your uncle," Renae smiles, waving at the purple man attempting to hide behind her husband.

"Uncle Vincent!"

Vincent carefully steps forward at his name being called, still a bit hunched over with uncertainty but smiling at the twelve-year-old girl watching him excitedly.

"Hi, Lilly. Nice to meet you, Renae."

"Nice to meet you as well, Vincent. The others have been talking our heads off about visiting them."

"Oh! Uh, that wasn't-"

"Can you tell me about the restaurants and animatronics!" Lilly interrupts, looking away when she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Your dad does it too me all the time," Vincent winks, earning a nudge from his brother. "I mean, if your parents don't mind..."

"We'd finally know more than Elliot does," Evan grins, gesturing to the living room where Lilly pats a spot next to her.

"Come on! I wanna know everything you do!"

As much as the innocent question hit too close to home, the purple man couldn't help but eagerly sit beside the curious little girl.

"Now, I can't give you _all_ of the secrets, cause then they wouldn't be secret," the former murderer smiles, earning a nod of understanding for his niece.

"That's what Dad says. Cause if you teach everyone everything-"

"-you won't have anything left to teach," Renae smiles, moving closer to braid Lilly's hair like she was before.

"Will you play with my hair, Ev?"

"Keep dreaming. And quit stalling," Evan smiles, curious as well for what secrets Vincent still kept from them.

They knew about the night guards. Knew about how close they were. But they didn't know why, what their 'assigned animatronics' were like, or how Vincent was their superior. Not to mention anyone else he knew, considering Elliot told the other two there was someone named Seth their former murderer of a brother knew.

"Bossy," the purple man smirks before turning back to Lilly.

"There's not a lot to say. The animatronics my friend Mike watches over are the originals, also known as Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Foxy got decommissioned for about thirty years before Mike got William Afton, the owner of the company, to let him perform again after excessive precautions put into place. He also watches over Golden Freddy, someone who is claimed to be a new animatronic, but was actually something my friend Scott wore as a costume as well. That's over now, but he enjoys performing.

"Jeremy watches over the toys. That includes, Bon, CC, Fredrick, Mangle, BalloonBoy, and Marionette. Not the greatest combination, considering how cautious he is and Marionette being over eight feet tall, but they all love and adore him. Patch him up when I scare him too badly, which is _not_ what I'm trying to do. Eggs watches over the funtimes underground. He works as a mechanic to make sure Baby, FuntimeFoxy, FuntimeFreddy, BonBon, Ballora, the bidybabs, and minireenas are ready for the day of birthday party after birthday party.

"David watches over a sort of 'off brand' animatronic army from Freddy Fazbear's. His restaurant is under William's company, but he orders Mr. Hippo, Happy, Orville, and Lefty from separate vendors. James is the only one who works at both a horror attraction, and with only one animatronic. Springtrap used to be an old animatronic as well, a suit I wore when Scott was Golden Freddy. He was called Spring Bonnie, but with his busted circuits and rotting fur, he enjoys James' nickname of Corpse better. Not that there's anyone inside on him. He's the equivalent of an animatronic corpse."

"What about Caleb?" Evan questions, watching as Vincent tenses at that.

When they first met, the three were told the little boy of eleven years old was Mike's nephew and always enjoyed coming with his uncle to Freddy Fazbear's. They bought it then, and if they pushed hard enough they would buy it now, but sooner or later they would figure it out.

An older brother as a former murderer and experiment for the richest man alive wouldn't stop them from imagining the worse.

"He comes in every time I'm working. And because he's Mike's nephew, he gets a few privileges with hanging out with us during our weekly get together," Vincent finally responds.

Hopefully that will keep them satisfied. He never realized how one visit to their Friday check on 'who's dead and who's alive' with his brothers would make everything so complicated.

"Uncle Vincent. I'm _your_ niece," Lilly suddenly pipes up, puppy dog eyes aimed up at the purple man as he pales.

 _Shit._

"Can _I_ come with you one night? Meet Mike, Jeremy, Eggs, David, James, Scott, and Caleb?"

"I'd like to see them again as well. As I'm sure Elliot and Emit do," Evan adds, straightening when Vincent seems to grow more and more uncertain. "And of course we can't leave the lovely ladies out of all the fun."

"Only if you really don't mind Vincent," Renae states, giving her husband a pointed look.

The purple man had gone pale, gaze staring out at the wall in front of him.

They wanted to meet the night guard family. Not only that, but they wanted to meet the animatronics. See what he sees every day. Live out his world and be a part of it. And while he wanted nothing more than to share everything, even the cruel nature of the funtimes and morbid creation of the nightmares, this wasn't what he wanted.

"Let me ask Mike," he finally answers, smiling gently down at Lilly's hopeful gaze. "And unless I tell you anything, make sure you're at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria at midnight. Does that sound fair?"

"Thank you, Vincent," Evan smiles, pulling his brother into a hug. A chuckle escapes him at the huff given, ruffling the hair to rub it in. "We really are just trying to return the favor."

"No, I know," the purple man sighs, smirking up at the taller man. "But don't say I didn't warn you."


	9. Chapter 9

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Angst  
Mention of murder  
Mention of violence  
Experimentations on living people  
Being sent away from a family  
We have no intentions of making a light proclamation of any theme used in this story. We are not trying to offend or hurt anyone with the descriptions and circumstances given._

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

* * *

"Nice job, Evan."

"He kind of walked right into it."

"Still. I'm impressed."

"And I will happily take that compliment," Evan smiles, nudged Emit as the three walk.

"Why does Uncle Vincent say to come at midnight?" Ethan suddenly questions, shooing away his uncle from Emit to keep the man walking in a straight line.

"They're all night guards. And that apparently means midnight to six o'clock in the morning," Elliot grouses, a bit peeved by how goddamn late it was.

Or early. Technically it was the morning. God this was frustrating.

"You're sure Bell can stay up that long?" Lisa teases, brushing her finger through her niece's hair as her mother carries the yawning girl.

"She has to or else Lilly will win the bet," Renae smirks, laughing as she's immediately given a determined look.

"Imma win!"

"Better catch up, then!" Lilly calls, racing toward the blaring lights of the restaurant. Immediately her cousin is chasing after her, Ethan yelling from the top of Emit's shoulders to wait for him.

"Don't go inside, though!" Becka calls, laughing as the three only yelling incoherently back at her. "They need to get outside more."

"Give them to Vincent."

"Yep. That'll work."

Elliot shakes his head at how their older brother has left such a giant impact on their families. After one single visit, and everyone is completely smitten with him.

...why did it take them so long to realize that?

"Who do you think is here?" Emit questions, smiling as Lisa weaves her arm through his once he's free of accidentally making their nephew fall.

"Vinny said he would ask Mike," Evan begins, kissing the top of Renae's head as she snags his hand.

"Meaning they'll all be there," Elliot nods, perking up when he recognizes the figure walking out of the restaurant. "Hey! Vincent!"

"Slow pokes!" the purple man smiles, laughing as the three kids leap onto him, only standing as they climb up his shoulder and back. "Seriously you guys are getting old!"

"That's not really fair," Emit grins.

Their smiles fall, however, when another figure exits the restaurant, towering over their brother's figure along with their three children without even trying.

Not even the three brothers knew how to react at seeing Freddy Fazbear himself smiling warmly at them.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It's a pleasure to officially meet the Wright family."

"FREDDY!"

Vincent carefully helps the three onto the ground, Ethan, Lilly, and Bell staring up at the main animatronic tipping his hat to them.

"Well look at this! I remember you came in a week ago!" Freddy exclaims, ruffling Lilly's hair as she squeals in delight.

"What's my name!"

"How could I possibly know that?" the bear questions, glancing over the parents staring up at him. None of them attempt to yank their children away, however, allowing him to focus on the little girl's saddened expression.

"Come now, Freddy. Don't tease them like that," Vincent grins, glaring when the animatronic gently shoves him away.

"But I never get to," Freddy points out before winking at the three. "Lilly, always wanting to steal my spotlight when you dance. Ethan, always trying to get the top score on every arcade game. And Bell, always the one asking your mom to get more tokens for your brother so he can win you the plushies."

Elliot can't stop staring up at the animatronic speaking to his children, always amazed by the coding behind being able to speak so many sentences. Not to mention the memory, especially with how Vincent had to have told its processor their names only moments ago.

...right?

"Elliot, Emit, Evan," Freddy states, earning only a nod in return. "We're glad you were able to return. Especially after the impression Mike left last time."

Before the three men can register what was said, that warm smile landed on their wives, each watching in awe.

"Becka, Lisa, and Renae. We're more than happy to add you to our little family. Especially with how much Vincent has been talking about you."

"You asked," the former murderer huffs, earning an eye roll from the bear.

"Why don't you head inside, kiddos," Freddy smiles, opening the door and allowing the three to sprint inside with yells of excitement.

He then turns to the remaining parents, each simply watching when it was clear their 'host' wanted to speak with them.

"You have questions."

"How are you walking? How do you remember our names? Is Vincent pulling all this crap on us?" Elliot demands, glaring at his older brother only looking right back at him.

"No, Mr. Wright, Vincent is not what you humans say 'pulling the strings'," Freddy answers, straightening up as he smiles. "We were designed by Henry. And as the brilliant man he was, he gave us a free roaming mode. I assume you've visited David's restaurant Fazbear's Entertainment Center?"

"Once," Becka supplies, earning a nod.

"We are no longer allowed to walk and interact with others as Lefty, Orville, Happy, and Mr. Hippo can during the day, but we leave the stage every night. Something that was a problem toward all of the guards until...who would you say stopped us, Vincent?"

"They all helped. James sort of did it on his own. Springtrap wouldn't have listened if Mike didn't do anything though," the former murderer muses, tilting his head before nodding. "I'd say Mikey. You always had a soft spot for him."

"Don't make me get Golden," Freddy smirks before turning to the rest. "That being said, we simply interact with them now. And help them on occasion when Vincent isn't involved."

"Hey! I've helped your night guard!"

"Eggs claims that as well."

"Fuck you, Fazbear. I still did it."

Vincent then smiles at his brothers, gesturing toward the restaurant and where their children, nieces, and nephew disappeared into.

"They all act like Freddy does."

"Chica likes hugs," the bear chuckles, earning a scowl from the man.

"I meant _interacting_. Just know your safe, keep the three away from the funtimes, and if you really want to meet the nightmares, we'll leave your kids with the originals."

"Vincent," Evan begins, earning a nod from the man. "Is this real?"

"Don't disrespect them," the purple man states, relaxing at the paw placed on his shoulder. "Just act like you would if he was another person. Only this one has ears and cute little tail."

"Not cute," Freddy growls before opening the door.

"There really is nothing to fear. Just ask Jeremy."

"W-W-W-What!"

"See! Perfectly safe!"


End file.
